Talk:Firearms
What does the clip capacity of these weapons have to do with WOTLD? Brendang 20:35, August 16, 2010 (UTC) no clue, and here's a rifle not added, Savage Model 10, dunno specs tho (http://wotld.wikia.com/wiki/File:Savage-model10.png) Whitesymphonia 02:34, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Max Proficiency What does this stat mean? We should find out, make a page explaining the stat and link there from the table's label. Kodemage 16:59, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm assuming the amount of points needed for it to be most effective? just a guess here P.S. Kodemage, make sure u use your signature so we know who says what. I added it for you this time though. Whitesymphonia 22:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : It has been explained at http://wotld.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Weapons (For weapons too, I think). Perhaps once a combined page for weapons and firearms is created there should be an extra chapter about Proficency. -- 4ndreas 20:48, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Still need to figure out how proficiency relates to killing zeds. BooleanRhythmic 21:14, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Having read the explanation of max proficiency on the Weapons talk page (link above), and having confirmed this is the way it works (as displayed on a survivor's stats page) for both melee and firearms, I feel that "max proficiency" is a very misleading term (the flavor text also seems similarly misleading). A more accurate term would be something like "maximum power" or "maximum effectiveness," with an explanation that this is the power of the weapon when used by someone with 100% skill in that weapon type, and that the power will be half that in the hands of someone with 50% skill (and so on). The term "max proficiency," as well as the flavor text, implies that this stat is just some sort of cap on how much of the relevant skill a survivor can bring to bear. This is not true: more skill in a weapon type increases the effectiveness of ALL weapons right up to 100% skill. Prionark 19:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) The latest update to the game calls this stat "max melee strength" for weapons and "max firepower" for firearms. If nobody objects, I'm going to update the wiki pages to match. Prionark 12:15, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Weapon reorganization We should probably do some reorganization here. Right now we have Weapons and Firearms as separate pages. I'd like to change that to Weapons: covers everything then individual pages fore each weapon type: Melee Weapons, Handguns, Rifles, Shotguns, Assault Rifles, and Submachine Guns. Under this scheme firearms can still be a page but it would simply redirect to the weapons page and the sub heading on firearms. Anyone have any input on this? Kodemage 21:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Flavor text I'm all for people adding to the wiki, but information which doesn't specifically relate to the game mechanics needs to be shown as flavor text. The grey box/white lettering style is what I've been using to show "flavor." http://wotld.wikia.com/wiki/NECRA I request that we use this until the community has developed a better standard. Brendang 15:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC)